Heero Had Died
by Out Of Site Out Of Mind
Summary: Heero is presumed dead, life has moved on, for the most part, if he comes home, will that life revert to what it had been? 1x2x1 R x 1
1. Somber Beginnings

Disclaimer: GW Ain't mine, Kay? Alright!

Chapter 1: Somber Beginnings

Heero had died, it felt like yesterday, but in fact it was 7 years ago, shortly after the war, he was 17 then. Now, things had changed, Duo Maxwell sat at his desk, he did mostly paperwork now, with 3 children to care for, they didn't want 'daddy' to die. "Tomorrow is Relena's 25th birthday." He said to no one in particular. He thought over all that had happened since the war, Trowa owned several circuses, Quatre ran winner enterprises, Wufei was chief of the Preventors, and he was in a cozy job with three beautiful children, well in fact one was not his, but he loved the child non the less. He often thought of Heero, he had loved him and knew although it would never have been, even if he were alive; that he could never love anyone else.

So, he married the one person who understood him, Relena Peacecraft–Maxwell. She was a good wife and a fair mother, not around much thou, she tended to treat her first child better than the last two, Sammy, (a girl) was Heero's child. So Duo knew that they had been in love; in fact they had even been engaged. However, she didn't know that he had loved Heero, as much as she, if not more but, had no care for it either way, she seemed content. She still called his name at night, wile she slept, whenever she was home. If Heero were alive he would be with her.

"Hey, you can go home now Maxwell, to your wife and kids, it's 2:30, quit'n time." Sally Po, who was now his direct boss, called as she exited the building, / I get to go home to my beautiful children, but they won't be out of school for 30 min. until then I get to go home to my wife/ he thought as he begrudgingly got up and left for the day, only to be stopped by the head boss man.

"Hey Maxwell, how's Relena." Wufei ask. Wufei had not attended the wedding stating that it was injustice to marry Relena because of Heero's memory, but Wufei had come around, or could pretend fairly well.

"You would know more than me." Duo said with a sigh.

"She being distant again Maxwell?" He ask in a snide tone. Duo didn't answer, but shook his head up and down a few times. "She sure has been giving you hell." He sounded somewhat remorseful now. Maybe Wufei felt sorry for him thinking he loved her and she couldn't return his love. Yea, he was sure that's it.

"Wufei, do you think I love her?" Wufei looked confused and furrowed his brow, thinking before answering,

"I 'know' you love her," His voice got slightly angry sounding, "You probably liked her all through the war, and just waited for Yuy to die to get her," His voice sounded almost hurt for a moment, he looked at Duo expecting at least shame or shock but Duo just looked tired, he had looked tired for almost 7 years, when not around his kids or putting up a front, Wufei took it as an omission of guilt. Duo had expected Wufei's answer and started to move when Wufei spoke again. "Your upset she can't return the feelings, it makes you look sad, I pity you Maxwell, it's sad she'll never love you, don't you know that she only loved Yuy; what you did was unjust, and you have to live with it because, Maxwell, not to hurt your feelings but you are cold, and I can't believe you thought she could ever love you, she won't, do you know that?"

A smile rose on the corner of Duo's face as he said, "Yes."

Wufei turned to leave "I pity you Maxwell, I do."

"Wufei have you ever loved someone so deeply that you know even after they are gone you'll never love again, and would do anything absolutely anything for them, for there happiness, to see them smile, and did you love them so much you would gladly die for them?" Duo looked with eyes void of emotion at Wufei.

"Meiran," the name of his dead wife slipped from his mouth, and he smiled, his eyes slightly shown with unshed tears. "You don't know what love is Maxwell."

"I beg to differ."

"No, Maxwell, you can't know, Heero died and you took off without a word for a year and a half, then you came back and purposed to Relena, how could you, the body was barely cold."

"There was no body."

Wufei ignored the comment. "You left only a year to grieve I lost respect for you, your sick Maxwell, if you had waited 3 maybe four years then maybe it would have been acceptable but,"

"She accepted"

"She only did it because you offered to take care of her and, and…"

"I told her she didn't need to love me."

Wufei spun around, until now he had been facing the door. "Why? Was she that much of an importance to you, tell me Maxwell?"

"I have lots of love for my children, and my friends, even my enemies, mostly my children," He let a small sigh escape his lips "because I feel alive around them, but I have no love left in my heart in any romantic way, it's void, and I feel as though I am missing a piece of my soul."

"Serves you right." Wufei said.

"I never wanted to loose the only person I could ever care for in that way, I couldn't stop it, I relived it a million times, if I could have I would have given my life, but I can't," he sounded crestfallen "not now, not then so that part of me is a shell."

"What the hell are you talking about Maxwell, you're acting as if Relena is dead, just because she can't share your feeling?" Wufei looked expectantly at Duo.

"Relena's birthday is tomorrow, please come."

"Why? It makes me sick to be around you, Maxwell."

"Come for Lena, it's hard for her, or I guess it is, she's never said anything about it."

"What's hard?"

Duo looked up, he laughed halfheartedly, "Today is the day Heero died, no one seems to remember." With that Duo started to leave once more, but he turned just at the door. "I loved him too, Wufei, much more than you could know, he was it, that is why I ask Relena to marry me, because I was already as numb as she, better at hiding it but still numb, I loved him with all of my heart." Duo left.

Wufei stood there, before Maxwell had left he had seen a tear streaking down his face, and Duo didn't cry, Wufei felt sick, he felt like he had just disgraced his whole family, he took several minutes to collect himself and then left.


	2. Hospitals Are Stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this shiznit sep plot and the puter I writeded it on!!

Chapter two: Hospitals are stupid

"Relena, Relena, hey are you listening to me mommy." A little girl, around 5 said looking at her mother questioningly, she never really called her mommy, she didn't know her well enough, she knew very little about her mother, she did know she didn't love her father. Her mother had told her that, she loved Heero, it was funny to the little girl because she knew that her father often times in his sleep called out that name. /He must have been a good person/ she thought /because he was daddy's best friend and daddy only likes cool people and does cool stuff/ "Relena Quit being a bitch and at least pretend you know who I am."

This snapped Relena out of her thoughts on her next presentation. "Duo, what have you taught our children, this one just called me a bitch." Relena yelled.

"Lena, she heard it from you last time you were home and I told her what it meant, she had not used it more than two times since and that's pretty good." Duo said head popping out of the kitchen, "And Company will be here for your party in an hour."

"Well, shit, I've got to get ready." She left for upstairs. Kayla the middle of the three young girls went into the kitchen.

"Daddy what does shit mean." Duo bit his lip and mumble something about Relena being a 'stupid onna, a total baka', Kayla laughed.

"Well, sweetie it's a curse word used in slang for many things, the actual meaning is the same thing as crap."

"Ewww" The little one said, as she pinched her nose, "I don't like Relena very much daddy, can I just have another daddy, I don't want a mommy, Sammy made the suggestion and I'm sure Lannie wouldn't mind."

"Where are your sisters?" Duo asked as he finished the icing on Relena's cake for the party.

"Lannie's taking a nap, and Sammy is studying Latin, but as I was saying, daddy there's a guy in my class with two mommies, so two daddies shouldn't be a problem, there are plenty of nice men out there, and your irresistible daddy."

"Sweetheart, Daddy doesn't want to be single again, the divorce would be hairy, and," He joked, "you might have to go live with Lena, plus," He turned around and cupped his daughters face, and in a serious tone said " I don't think I'd love them dear, love is very important, never forget that."

Kayla always loved the way her Daddy treated her, like a little adult, just not too adult, he'd still kiss her boo boo's and punish her for misdoings, but he was not condescending, he was a great Daddy. "But I don't think you love mommy."

"Honey bun drop it, ok" She nodded, /I bet that Heero person would have made a good daddy, Relena says he was Sammy's daddy so he's kinda mine too, and I wish I could meet him, I think I'll find him in heaven and tell him to come back down, or pray to god to give him the message, I wanna meet him really bad/ she thought. "Go get up your sister, guests will be arriving any minute." So she did.

Later

"It was good to see you," Relena shook the hand of a guest, "Great to see you again, was nice to meet you." The party had began, droned on and was now coming to a close and Relena was still smoosing, Duo was off dancing with his 'three little princesses', when the doorbell to the front door rang, all the party guests were using the back entrance, who would go all the way around to the front, (trust me it's a long way), so Duo left his 'little princesses' and went to answer the bell, the house was huge, on the way to the door he thought about Wufei's apology earlier and smiled.

He had gotten to see Quatre who had to leave early, for a meeting, and Trowa who was out flirting with anything that had two legs, /who knew he'd be such a player/ Duo chuckled. Sammy had asked non-stop questions about her biological father today, it wasn't all that unusual, and the stories he tended to tell didn't discourage the questions. One question had stuck out in his mind, /"Daddy, if my biological father came back, could he just marry you and not Relena, I know he's not dead I can feel it, daddy, right here," She had patted her heart, "and I don't think from what you tell me that he and mother would get along." / That had been the end of that conversation because guest had started to show. All in all the day couldn't get too much better even with the questions. He thought about how Sammy just gets really mad when Relena calls here Samantha, and then he thought about Lannie finally pronouncing vociferous correctly and using it in context, he was so proud of them.

Relena had wondered where they went yesterday after school, that had upset Sammy to no end, she had actually thought Relena had taken an interest in her, because they had gone to her ballet recital, then to visit Heero's grave, Relena had promised to be there, she was not.

Well, he reached the end of the corridor, /with the party drawing to a close the excitement would be minimal for the rest of the day/ or so he thought…

BBSLFOT


End file.
